


Promises To Keep

by anglmukhii



Series: victuuri week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Seven: Promises, Fluff, M/M, Victor prompt, Victuuri Week 2017, pure and utter fluff, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: Victor may have been forgetful, but he would always remember the two promises that he made to Yuuri. And he intends to keep them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! One more to go! This is just pure fluff vomit. Not much of a plot but I had to get this one out of my system. Enjoy!

Yuuri fell asleep a lot faster than Victor did. Once his head hit the pillow, it was lights out. Victor found it to be absolutely adorable. It just made him hold on tighter at night.

But it was also a quiet time where Victor could just think and reflect. He had taken on more than he was sure he could handle. But that was fine…

He had made two promises that he absolutely intended to keep.

The first, of course, was that they would marry after Yuuri won gold. Victor had never specified exactly which gold medal he’d have to win, just a gold medal. If it were up to him, he would’ve dragged him to the courthouse and married him as soon as he presented him with a gold from the Japanese Nationals.

But he remembered Yuuko telling him that it had always been Yuuri’s dream to skate on the same ice as Victor. He had already done that, but not when he was at his best. He wanted to skate against Victor at his best. So in his mind, Victor had made the unspoken promise that if Yuuri won gold against him at Worlds, they would marry.

Victor desperately wanted to give Yuuri that since his time was running out. That was his second promise to Yuuri. At 28, he was considered a grandpa in this incredibly age sensitive sport. At his age, skaters were starting to retire. At best, he had 2 more seasons maximum before his body gave out. Just because he could still successfully execute jumps, it didn’t mean he’d be able to for much longer. That window of time was quickly shrinking.

Everyone had seemed to have forgotten that, however. He was Victor Nikiforov after all. But he wasn’t a god, as many people seemed to believe. He couldn’t keep this up much longer.

But if his return made his fiancé happy, he’d do it. And he would do it well. Sure he was tempted to throw the competition just to marry him already, but that would be selfish on his part. No, Yuuri had to win against him for real.

“Why are you still awake?” the sound of Yuuri’s groggy voice broke Victor out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” he whispered in his ear.

 “No, you didn’t. You know I wake up at random times during the night. But I could tell by your breathing, that you were still awake,” he answered, still half asleep. His words came out a bit slurred as well.

“I was just thinking is all. Nothing major. It helps me sleep better,” he answered, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck once again. It was his favorite spot. Yuuri never said it, but he loved when Victor did that. It made him feel secure. And loved.

“Are you sure?” he rubbed one Victor’s arms, which were around him, comfortingly. Victor just responded with a kiss to his neck.

“I’m fine. How could I not be? You’re here,” he said against his skin. Yup. Victor always had a way of making this cheesy.

But Yuuri found that sleep was winning once again. And before it overtook his completely, he said, “I’m so lucky…”

Victor fell asleep a short time later, a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 

The media had gone wild when Victor had announced that he was coming back. For better or for worse because he had also announced that he would be competing and coaching at the same time. That was something that had never been done before. He was grateful that Yuuri wasn’t that active on social media. There were some rather nasty comments there. It was better for his confidence that he didn’t read them.

Because it was Victor’s comeback, the amount of people who’d shown up was ridiculous. Victor took Yuuri by the hand and had led him out of there. Unlike Victor, Yuuri wasn’t used to or fond of the spotlight. Though naturally, because of their kiss and then engagement, Yuuri had garnered a lot more media attention. Victor had tried to shield him away from it as possible.

“Victor, I’m fine. Really, I am,” Yuuri reassured as Victor led him away.

“I’m not taking any chances,” was his reply.

This needed to go as smoothly as possible…

* * *

 

Victor and Yuuri were neck and neck going into the Free Skate. Their short programs had gone without any mistakes. Victor had never been more proud than to see him out there, looking comfortable in his own skin. And because of this, Victor’s own program went off without a hitch. They were feeding off of each other’s energy. Someone had to of noticed.

No one understood the bright look on Victor’s face. He had given his all, but his own student/fiancé was in second place by a very razor thin margin.  He could hear the whispers of people. It must’ve been a slap in the face. Little did they know, it was quite the opposite. Yuuri had an affinity for pulling a surprise on him and the audience each time he performed his program. It was a thing of pride that he had taken a page out of Victor’s book.

Yuuri had already changed up his jumps so much during the Grand Prix, it was unnecessary to do now. His changes to the routine had easily smashed Victor’s long held world record. He did beautifully. As usual, Victor couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Once again, Victor wasn’t as young as he used to be. While he was still able to do all of his quads with very relative ease, it was starting to take all out of him. He had made this program with the highest amount of difficulty. It was a masterful performance in the end, nothing short of what the world expected from him.

But he fell short of Yuuri’s score by almost a whole point. Now that was a complete shock for the audience. But Victor was smiling so big, his cheeks began to hurt. He could hear the commentators talking, all shocked that he had lost out on gold by such a thin margin. But this is what he wanted. He had given his all, but in the end, Yuuri was just a bit better. Victor was accepting that his time was nearing an end. But he couldn’t think of anyone better to hand over his crown too.

The award ceremony was boring as usual. But unlike the last few times, Victor was showing off genuine smiles. People must’ve wondered. But he didn’t care.

* * *

 

And later on, they found themselves alone. Victor had made it a point to have them both switch off their phones. Victor was accustomed to reading people’s negativity. He could only imagine what they were saying about Yuuri’s upset. That it had been rigged by Victor or that Victor had purposely lost. He didn’t need Yuuri doubting his win. He had won it fair and square. He earned it. Victor didn’t have to rig anything because Yuuri had always had it in him.

They had found a nice park to rest at. It was nearing midnight, so there was no one at the park. Just as Victor had planned it.

“Yuuri?” he finally broke the silence, turning to look at the young man resting his head on his shoulder.

“Hm?”

He grabbed Yuuri’s right hand, his eyes on the ring. He could have honestly burst into tears right then and there. Yuuri had really done it and it was sinking in. He had won a gold medal. Now there was only one last thing.

“Remember what I said in Barcelona? What would happen once you won a gold medal?” Victor finally said, his voice breaking in certain places.

He could see his eyes widening as a blush appeared on his face. How cute. Despite being comfortable with showing affection, Yuuri still had it in him to blush. Victor wondered how often he could do that after they…

“Mhmmmm—” Yuuri cut himself off as realization hit him. Was Victor…saying what he thought he was saying?

Victor only smiled, “I wasn’t just saying that. I was making you a promise. And here you are, with two of them. It’s time I make good on those promises.”

He moved so that he was kneeling down in front of him.

“Wha- you mean here? Right now?!” Yuuri was flustered. But it wasn’t the reluctant kind. It was the excited, slightly thrilled kind. The side he kept hidden from the world.

Victor chuckled, “No. When we get back to Russia. We’ll invite everyone. But I kept all of my promises Yuuri. I know I’m forgetful, but I can’t ever forget anything I do for you.”

Yuuri cupped Victor’s cheek, a gentle smile appearing on his face. It was the smile that Victor found himself falling in love with over and over again. He wanted Yuuri to smile like that always.

“Then I guess it’s time to keep up my own promise,” he mumbled, their faces barely centimeters apart.

Victor raised his brows. He couldn’t recall Yuuri ever making any.

“That I’ll win five World Championships. I’ve already one won. I’ll…go for four more,” he reminded.

Victor felt his heart implode at that. His eyes got widened and he gave Yuuri that heart shaped grin Yuuri secretly loved so much. Victor couldn’t help it as he pressed his mouth onto Yuuri’s with more enthusiasm than he ever had.

Yuuri was caught off guard. Victor was very passionate when it came to kissing, but this topped every kiss they’d ever shared.

They broke apart and Victor pressed their foreheads together.

“Now make me another promise,” he requested.

“Anything…”

“Promise me that you’ll skate with me forever. That you’ll always be by my side no matter where our paths lead. Promise me that we’ll walk the same road of life together from now until the day our hearts stop beating?”

Yuuri blushed. Victor had such a sappy way of wording things. But Yuuri was always more than happy to oblige.

“I promise, if you promise the same,” he answered. Victor chuckled.

“I promise. From today until forever…”

And they sealed it with a kiss…

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll upload the final prompt early tomorrow. Well this has been so much fun you guys. But I'll do my final signing off as well as what I'm doing next in tomorrow's end note. Thank you for reading this one though! 
> 
> Again, this'll be posted to my Tumblr. Same name as here!


End file.
